San Valentín
by KeikoFuju
Summary: Quizá ese Tonto no recuerde que es San Valentín… Una corta historia Donde Da continuidad al extra de San Valentín de Naruto, ese donde Sakura Hace chocolates con Hinata y esta Corre


By :KeikoFuju

Anime/Manga: Naruto.

Pairing: Naruto/Sakura =NaruSaku.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que son utilizados en este Fanfic NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero! La historia si es mia! (la del fanfic…¬¬).

Esta es como una continuación de un extra de San Valentin.

San Valentín.

_Vaya, esa Hinata si que corre…_

_No entiendo por que corrió, lo único que me dijo cuando la alcance fue:_ "Lo siento Sakura-san…p-ero…debo…debo…¡ir a ayudar a…Hanabi!" _y corrió de nuevo…_

-quien la entiende- se encoje de hombros y continua caminando, quien sabe a que dirección, ni ella lo sabia, solo caminaba.

-Casi lo olvidaba, es San Valentín…ja! Hace 3 años que no tomaba en cuenta este día…"_El ultimo día de san Valentín que celebre fue con Iruka-sensei y naruto, el tonto de naruto no sabia que día era ese, jeje lo tomo por sorpresa cuando le di unos chocolates a el y a Iruka-sensei, es tan tonto…jaa(suspiro) pero así es el"_ Ya no debe recordar aquel día_…_

Ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta y lanzarse a uno de sus mullidos muebles que adornan su sala principal.

-Ya llegue!- grito anunciando su llegada, pero no recibió respuesta a su anuncio- Hola! Hay alguien en casa?- se levanta del mueble y se dirige a la cocina, al ver en la nevera había una nota, la toma y lee:_"Querida Sakura, volveremos muy tarde, no nos esperes..." _ al leer la nota lo que hace es hacerla una bolita y lanzarla al cesto de la basura- Genial(sarcasmo), me quede sola, otra vez…que Lindo San Valentin…(mas sarcasmo)

Se va a la puerta de su casa...

-No tengo opción, tendré que ir a ver a Ino.

En la floristería.

-Oh rayos…esto esta que explota – la gota gorda corre por su frente. La tienda estaba llena de jóvenes comprando flores- joo…- cabizbaja da la vuelta decepcionada, pero se ilumina su mente- Ya se ire a ver a…!

"Volvere en 20 minutos"

-T-tsunade-sama…-Otra gota gorda corre por su frente al leer el cartel en puerta -se fue a beber sake… de eso no hay duda.

mmm- se aleja de la puerta al despacho de Tsunade. Estaba decepcionada, no podia creer que no habia alguien con quien pasar la tarde- Un momento! Para que esta tu equipo?

oooooo

-Saaai! – llamaba a sai desde el arbol que estaba serca de la casa del solicitado- SAAAI! Sal un momento!- No recibia respuesta alguna- Donde demonios esta?- se aserca a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar habia un pergamino en el suelo, lo abre y dice "Sakura y Naruto, fui llamado por Raiz, mis disculpas por si me necesitan. SAI"

-Por que rayos no esta cuando se le necesita!?- se aleja caminando- y cuando no es llamado aparece de la nada…- estaba furiosa, ya se estaba desesperando- aja! Naruto!

oooooo

-Naruto!- estaba en la puerta del rubio- Naruto…!- empieza a tocar la puerta-…"_debe estar dormido_"-comienza a tocar la puerta un poco mas fuerte- Naruto…despierta!- el rubio no responde y ella se enfada aun mas- NA-RU-TO!-Se obstina y golpea aun mas fuerte- Pedazo de idota! DESPIERTAA!- alli Sakura ve como la puerta del rubio sale volando, claro, del golpe que le dio-…..- quedo en blanco- Rayos!- rápidamente entra a el apartamento de su amigo y este no esta, al ver eso toma la puerta y se la lleva a la entrada- Genial…(sarcasmo)- intenta poner la puerta, no muy bien, pero la logra poner, ella solo se va alejado lentamente hasta que escucha la puerta caer, allí corrió.

oooooo

-Que le pasa a esta gente!?- esta sentada en una banca no muy lejos de un parque- ….

-Sakura!- la llamada voltea y es Tenten- Hola! Que casualidad iba para tu casa…

-Tenten! Al fin alguien con quien hablar!- sus ojos se cristalizaron de la felicidad, en una señal de exageración y desesperación.

-Toma- le extiende unos chocolates- Lee te los envía, no pudo dártelos por que Gai-sensei se lo llevo a…bueno realmente no lo se, seguro a sus extraños entrenamientos jeje –sonríe.

-Gracias – sonríe aun mas- que lindo detalle de Lee…

-Bueno, hasta luego Sakura – le sonríe a su amiga.

-Como que hasta luego, ya te vas?- la toma a tente por las orillas de su camisa.

-Si, ves estas cosas que llevo- Sakura asiente con la cabeza- Bueno es para la cena, y tengo que prepararla también.

-Esta bien- la suelta- hasta luego…

oooooo

Esta en su casa acostada en su cama mirando al techo.

-….-

Su habitación estaba un poco oscura, ya que las persianas de su ventana estaban haciendo su trabajo.

-Tendré que dormir…- dijo sin mucho ánimo, ya que era muy temprano.

Cerro sus ojos y comenzaba a tararear una canción, para ver si se dormía o algo por el estilo.

15 minutos después

-…Enloqueceré…-tenia los ojos muy abiertos mirando el techo de su habitación.

.Tock tock tock.

-Sakura-chaaan- se escucho en susurro.

Estaba el rubio en el balcón de sakura.

-Sakura-chaaan….- mira hacia su derecha esperando respuesta, al voltear- Aaaah! S-sakura-chan, me asustaste!- la pelirroja estaba con la persiana abierta y su rostro serca del de el.

-como que te asuste!?- replico enojada abriendo la ventana.

-No pienses mal es solo que no esperaba eso jejeje- reia nervioso.

-Hmp, esta bien te creo…por cierto, que bueno que apareciste, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar…creia que me evitaban - se hace la ofendida.

-No estabas dormida?

-No, por que crees que Sali tan rapido?

-ahh…¿entonces te alegras de que viniera a vistarte?- se le ilumina el rostro

No, por que eres un escandaloso_. "inner: Si me alegro y mucho! Iba a enloquecer!"_

-aaaah- se decepciona.

-Jejeje…- Sakura se burlaba de naruto.

-Sakura-chan, casi se me olvida…- se repone su estado de animo.

-Que pasa?-

-Quieres comer conmigo en Ishiraku ramen?- le pregunto con sus ojos brillantes como cachorrito suplicante.

"_Una cita?...se abra dado cuenta que es San Valentín…?" _esta bien-

-De verdad!?- se le ilumina aun mas el rostro.

-Seee…-

-De verdad, verdad? – le pregunta con la misma cara iluminada.

-Naruto, me estas haciendo dudar…- dijo mientras perdía la paciencia.

-Esta bien sakura-chan- sonríe- por cierto no es una cita…-sigue sonriendo.

-No es…una cita? _"el idiota de verdad no recuerda que es San Valentin"_-ella se asombro pero recupero su postura.

-Si, es que se que no te gusta que tengamos una cita- no noto la sopresa de la pelirosa.

-Bueno naruto, vámonos que ya va a anochecer- se lanza del balcón.

-Pero si apenas son las 5 de la tarde!- se va tras ella.

-Pero si continuamos hablando se hace de noche-

-tienes razó! Jeje-

oooooo

-Viejo! Ramen para Sakura-chan y para mi!-entra en ichiraku con su acompañante.

-Naruto, Sakura, hacia tiempo que no los veia!- respondio el "viejo" (xD).

-Jejeje si, ya sabe, las misiones- comento naruto sentandose en una silla.

-Bueno, les prepare algo especial por su cita!- dijo muy tranquilo y sonriente el señor.

-Cita? Al fin tienes una cita naruto?- pregunto Ayame emocionada.

-Hehe..bueno…-intento explicar naruto.

-A ti siempre te a gustado Sakura, y ella es muy linda! Se ven muy bien juntos- dijo con una carita ilusionada, intentaba hacerles halagos- ustedes siempre han estado juntos y me preguntaban cuando se decidirían a salir y ser una linda pareja! Tu dijiste una vez que querías tener una cita con Sakura aquí…!

-La verdad es que…- comento naruto muy sonrojado, ya que lo estaban delatando.

-Gracias – dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

-De nada, se ven bien – dijo retirándose con una sonrisa.

-Pe-pero s-sakura-chan –dijo confundido, sonrojado y nervioso.

-No hay problema, si quieres puede ser una cita – dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Si!?- sorprendido.

-si-

Después de comer mucho ramen (ese fue naruto) siguieron caminando y naruto y sakura llegaron a la misma banca en la que Sakura se encontro con tenten.

Vaaaya si que quede satisfecho…- dijo naruto mientras se sobaba la gran panza que se asomaba entre su ropa.

No me digas…- dijo con sarcasmo- seria el colmo que quisieras comer otra cosa…- lo mira.

Quieres un helado?- pregunto muy tranquilo de la vida.

…- con un tic en el ojo lo toma por el cuello de la ropa- AUN QUIERES MAS!?

Hehehe…pues, si tu quieres…- dijo muy tranquilo con su mano derecha en su nuca.

Hay, Dios, eres el colmo, de verdad- dijo soltándolo y tranquilizándose- esta bien vamos.

Caminaron y no muy lejos habia un carrito de helados, pero el señor ya se iba.

ESPERE SEÑOR! – grito naruto.

Ah?- dijo el señor volteando.

Aun le quedan helados?- pregunto el rubio.

Si, cuantos quieren?

-dos por favor, uno de fresa y el otro de mantecado- dijo revisando su ranita regordeta de dinero (que bueno es tener dinero…)

.

Los jóvenes recivieron sus helados y se fueron a caminar por el parque cuando de repente el rubio.

-Sa-sakura-chan, vayamos a un lugar que encontré, es muy lindo- dijo sonrojado el rubio.

-esta bien, vamos que ya esta anocheciendo- dijo ella y se fueron al lugar mencionado.

Al acercarse al lugar se podía sentir el aroma a cerezos y al llegar al sitio Sakura quedo maravillada al ver un valle de cerezos con pétalos de Sakura por doquier.

-es…-

-Hermoso, ¿verdad?- termino Naruto la oración de la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡es un lugar Hermosísimo!- dijo con alegría la joven dando vueltas mientras los pétalos acariciaban su rostro.

Al verla Naruto quedo encantado, su sonrisa, sus ojos cerrase, su danza con los pétalos y el viento…su cabello rosa que se confunda con los pétalos de Sakura, Sakura como el nombre de su amada. Ve como ella se detiene y sonriendo se sonroja y ve como abre su boca.

-que ocurre?- pregunto ella sonrojada.

-Eh? Ah, no nada jeje- sonrio el nervioso- te gusta?-

- que si me gusta? Me encanta este lugar, es bellizimo

- me alegro, Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada enamorada, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas.

-_"¡Mi-mi Corazón va a estallar! Por que palpita tanto?" Eh…"¿¡Que digo!?" –_Alli ella voltea su rostros súper sonrojado evitando sentir la mirada profunda de Naruto.

-que ocurre Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto con una mirada inocente e inclinando su cabeza de lado para poder mirarla.

-Na-nada! Ejem(aclararse la garganta) Nada jeje dime por que me trajiste aquí?-

-pues fue por que me recordó …a ti- sonrío.

_-"¡Mi corazón!"_ …- su cara volvió a ser roja como un tomate y volteo de nuevo.

-sabes Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto sentándose en el pasto- al ver una noche así y estando juntos recuerdo a Sasuke- dijo mirando al cielo.

-… - ella voltea y ve su cara pensativa, mira al cielo igual que el y observa la luna- _"esta luna…"- _pasan por su mente imágenes de la noche en la que su compañero se fue…- _"esta noche tamben me recuerda a Sasuke"-_ se sento junto a Naruto.

-Pero Sabes, aun tengo la esperanza de que volverá…recuperaremos al viejo Sasuke-

- si…_"eso espero…no me gusta verte así por el…" -_ ella lo observa a el y ve surostro melancólico-_"Naruto_…"-mira al suelo- _"lo peor es que no hago nada al respeto…"_

-Pero- escucho sakura y volteo a mirarlo- estoy feliz por que no te perdí a ti, Sakura-Chan…- dijo Naruto sonriendo y dando a relucir todos sus dientes.

-¡!- El corazon de Sakura fue aun mas agresivo y casi sale de su pecho y su rostro se encendió peor aun que Hinata- _"Na-Naruto…"-_

-Sakura-chan…ya es tarde, te acompañare a tu casa, si?- dijo Naruto sonriendo y levantándose, al estar de pie le extendió la mano y al mirarla vio como ella lo miraba y estaba muy sonrojada, su corazón se acelero y se sonrojo de igual manera_- " Sakura-Chan"-_ ella reacciona y baja la mirada, luego levanta su cabeza.

- esta bien- Sonrío y tomo mano de su compañero, alli se sintieron extraños y se miraron a los ojos y se soltaron al ella levantarse.

-…- hubo silencio hasta que- Vamos?- dijo Sakura sonriendo nuevamente.

-¡si!- dijo Naruto alegremente con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron el camino a la casa de Sakura, en el camino ambos jóvenes estaban en completo silencio

-…_"No había visto a Sakura-Chan tan sonrojada que no sea por causa de Sasuke"_-La mira y ella sonreía mientras camina- _"¿Por qué...?"-_

_-"¿ por que tuvo que interrumpir Sasuke…? hasta en esos momentos hace daño…Naruto…"- _lo mira y este camina con una sonrisa y sus brazos sobre su nuca_- "¿como puedes mantener esa promesa…? Yo haré algo Naruto, por ti"-_ mira de nuevo a su camino, y cuando ya se dan cuenta están frente a la casa de Sakura.

-Bueno Sakura-chan Hasta mañana gracias por- se sonroja un poco- nuestra cita jeje- sonrie nervioso mientras mira a suelo y se rasca la cabeza.

-Fue…un placer - sonríe- y gracias por llevarme a ese sitio tan hermoso -se sonroja un poco al recordar el motivo por el cual el a levo hasta allá- Gracias.

-ah, Sakura-chan- el inconcientemente se acerca ella para poder mirar de cerca- tienes un pétalo en tu cabello- acerca su mano hasta el pétalo y lo tama con sus dedos rozando los finos cabellos de la chica que estaba un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía de su amigo.

- Casi no se notaba jeje- dijo el chico sonriendo y soltando el petalo que fue llevado por la brisa a un destino incierto.

-Ha-hasta mañana Naruto- dijo ella levemente sonrojada por la anterior acción del rubio ya despidiéndose de èl para adentrarse a su hogar.

- Sakura-chan- dijo el llamando la atención de ella ya que miraba al suelo, esta al mirarlo vio como el tenia delante de ella una pequeña bolsita de tela blanca, sorprendida coloca ambas manos juntas para recibir el presente, al el colocarlo en sus manos ella lo mira a los ojos sorprendida- Feliz San Valentín, Sakura-chan…

Ella seguía sorprendida, de verdad no lo esperaba.

-Hasta mañana Sakura-Chan!- dijo el mientras se alejaba caminando del lugar dejando a una Sakura sorprendida y observándolo mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacia grande.

_-…"Lo recordó_" Naruto…-dijo en voz baja, casi en susurro.

Miro el regalo del chico y era una bolsita de tela blanca, amarrada con una cinta delgada rosa oscuro y en las puntas unos adornos con formas de Sakura's, ella volvió a levantar la mirada en busca del rubio, pero no estaba. Se adentro en su casa y estando en su habitación, coloco el regalo en una mesa de noche, se cambio y se sentó en su cama allí se dispuso a abrir el regalo, eran caramelos rojos y chocolates con formas, corazones, flores, círculos y entre los dulces habían pétalos de Sakura's.

_- "están en buen estado…seguro los tomo estando alla…"_- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- _"no dejas de sorprenderme…" _

Tomo unos pocos y se sentó en su balcón a observar la luna.

-_"después de todo…creo que esta luna no me traerá tan malos recuerdo"_- dijo y se llevo un caramelo a su boca- mmm! De fresa, y estan bueno! – dijo con los ojos brillantes.

_Gracias por todo…después de todo no eres tan tonto_

_Y nunca dejas de sorprenderme…._

_Feliz San Valentin…_

_Naruto…_


End file.
